


si vis amari, ama.

by r0manogers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam's Birthday, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Kinda shitty, Love them, M/M, Romance, adam's dad is an asshole, basically all about Adam, cdth reference, i wrote this in 30 mintes, kinda short, love u, opal reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0manogers/pseuds/r0manogers
Summary: Adam was not used to be noticed, to be cared for. He spent years and years either forgetting or ignoring his birthday.But now he had friends, now he had people who loved him.





	si vis amari, ama.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people. I haven't been writing for the past few months, but today ( yesterday since it's past midnight) i've been reminded that it's was my bby's birthday, and i felt i needed to write something.  
> I want to apologize for the eventual mistakes, hope you'll like it anyway.
> 
> Tumblr: herostairss  
> Insta: Maartinski

Adam Parrish stopped caring about his birthday when he was seven.

He returned home from school, he had been playing with other kids and scratched his knee, as a result, his pants got ripped.

_They were old anyway._

He persuaded himself to think it that way, but he knew that his parents wouldn’t have the same idea.

“It’s okay, it’s just pants” a kid told him.

It was true, it was, indeed, just pants. Well, not for his family.

Adam tried to sneak through the door as silently as possible. He would reach his room, hide the pants, medicate his scratch and say hi to his parents. Everything would be alright, they wouldn’t notice and he would throw them away the next day. If his father was working it would have been even better, he could do all of that less apprehensively.

Obviously, his parents didn’t even notice him, but as he closed the door behind him, in his attempt not to be loud, he didn’t notice that his mother had just washed the floor. He slipped, and in his attempt to keep his balance, he opened his arms and hit a vase, which fell on the floor and broke into a thousand pieces. Of course, it made a lot of noise. Before Adam could even think about it his father appeared in front of him.

“Adam, why are you like this?”

That’s all his father said, before slapping him, hard in the face. Adam fell to the floor, he definitely lost the balance that he had previously tried to keep so attentively, he felt the damp floor burn against his wounded knee. His father left, he didn’t even notice his scratch.

Eventually Adam got used to it, all of it. Not being noticed, not being cared for, being beaten.

His birthdays slipped by, sometimes his didn’t even notice what day it was, or he would remind himself about it some days later.

Summer came by, and Virginia was never too hot and always rainy.

The days he spent at The Barns with Ronan seemed to go by so fast. Adam lived those days in complete bliss and happiness, still it lingered upon both of them the thought of Adam’s takeoff for college.

They would wake up late, and during the evening they would go for a swim in a small lake nearby; the water was beautiful, and clear, always cold or warm enough. It was a dream, literally, Niall Lynch’s dream.

Ronan used to go there as a child, with his siblings, at times even with Gansey, and he would tell Adam about all the times he and Matthew would prank their older brother, Declan.

However, sometimes Ronan would just shut up, and kiss Adam until their lips were sore and their bodies started to shiver. Other times they would just get interrupted by Opal; in these occasions Ronan would snort, while Adam would just splash her with water and invite her in. She would never go inside, but she’d seat on it’s shore and watch them talk, as if they were mysterious and inscrutable creatures, while eating whatever strange object she could find unguarded.

Sometimes Adam himself would stop and watch Ronan. He would look at him from his seat, under the gazebo, textbooks forgotten on his lap.

He would look at his boyfriend as he would feed and take care of the animals, with the same meticulous and painstaking attitude Ronan Lynch would do all the things in his life. 

On his birthday Adam woke up at the sound of his phone ringing. Gansey.

“Hey Adam, HAPPY BIRTHDAY” his friend said, enthusiastically through the phone.

_So, it was that day._

“Thank you, Gansey” he answered.

And the conversation went on for a while. Gansey told him about his trip throughout Europe, and asked Adam a lot of questions about him; “How are you? How is summer going? Are you preparing for college? How’s Ronan?”

Same old Gansey, always worrying about everybody even if they basically talked to each other almost everyday.

“I wish I could talk to Ronan more often” he said “It’s basically impossible to talk to him through the phone for more than five minutes”

Adam made sure to tell him they were both doing okay, in spite of everything.

“I’ll be back soon” Gansey said, and then he passed the phone to Blue. She wished him Happy Birthday and they conversed briefly. Eventually Adam put down the phone and walked into the kitchen.

Ronan was most likely outside, breakfast ready on the table (which was nothing new, since Ronan made breakfast everyday). Opal was sitting on the floor, clothes and shoes weirdly clean.

“Adam” she ran towards him and give him a note. It was a card. Adam opened it; it was messily coloured with a lot of different pastels, a series of nonsense drawings were circling a strange inscription, that looked like an ancient language, in the centre. It was supposed to be his name.

Adam felt a rush of tenderness and affection. He bent down to her.

“Thank you, Opal. This is very beautiful” he patted her head and she smiled wildly, before running back into the garden.

Adam ate his breakfast and then he took a shower. When he returned, Ronan was sitting in the living-room.

Adam sat next to him, and they both turned so they could look at each other in the face.

“Hey” Adam said .

“Listen Parrish” Ronan started “I made you something”

_Of course he did, this is Ronan Lynch._

Adam was already about to say that he didn’t have to, but Ronan anticipated him.

“Don’t say I didn’t have to and all that other bullshit. Just take it”

Ronan handed him a small packet; he had wrapped it himself, Adam noticed.

It was a watch, an elegant timepiece. He turned it over, there was an inscription in the back.

_Tamquam alter idem_

“Since you gave yours to the kid I figured you needed one” Ronan explained.

“Even though it is not properly correct as it will tell you what time is it wherever I am in the world “

Adam chuckled a little at that.

“Thank you” he said in disbelief “I love it”

Ronan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile.

“Happy Birthday, Parrish”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is not my best work; i just took my laptop and started to write, i didn't have any concrete idea. However, i'm really excited about Maggie Stiefvater's new book and i read the first 8 chapters, there's where i got the idea of the watch, even if i changed it a little, since Ronan gave it to Adam for Christmas and not for his birthday. Anyway, sorry if it sucked, I just wanted to write.


End file.
